Destined
by Kelly hearts Stark
Summary: This is my version of the next installment to the House of night series, called destined. I own none of these characters. and I do not mean any copyright infringement.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of the next installment to the House of night series, called destined. I own none of these characters. and I do not mean any copyright infringement.

**Chapter one**

**~*Stark*~**

Zoey lay her head on my chest, letting out her sorrows at her mother's death. Her tears soaked through my shirt covering my skin, chilling me to my core. With her every nerve- wrecking sob my body shook with misery. How could I get this to end? Her happiness was my happiness, her pain was mine, as well as her sadness. Though I didn't know what to say, I'm not very good in the parental department. My mom died closely after my birth, and my father, so taken with depression, drank himself into an empty void being.

All I could do was stroke her beautiful hair, occasionally saying things such as, "it'll be okay," "At least you know she loved you," and, "You'll see her again, in Nyx's realm, she'll be waiting for you until then." My last sentence tore a gaping hole in my heart. The only way my queen would ever die is if I failed as her warrior and Guardian. Even thought I knew that if Zoey did depart this world, I would follow shortly after, still her guardian in death.

I began to redirect my thoughts as Zoey's sobs died down and her breathing got under control...

"Stark?" She whispered my name, as if checking if I did not leave her too, though it would be foolish of her to think that. Just like every time she would say my name, my heart would swell with happiness- however, this time, it was laced with sadness.

"What is it _Mo Bann Ri_?"I said gently into her ear- as if she were a fragile flower.

"You know I love you right?"

I felt the ghost of a smile touch me face, all too soon it was gone, "I do, but I love you more." She didn't hear my response for she was in the realm of dreams. I quickly followed.

Tonight's dream was no different than the rest. Filled with a black haze that covered and concealed everything. A voice came to me through the mist. "James Stark..." The voice cued mockingly, "Zoey Redbird will soon be mine. She was meant to love me, never you..." The voice faded away, leaving me sweeping through the dark for Zoey. The last thing I saw was a white bull.

I woke up panting, my breath had escaped from my body with my security. Covered in my sweat mixed with tears I removed my shirt and threw it to the ground. Letting the clean air relieve my drenched skin. I looked to the side making sure Zoey was safe. There she was, looking like a Goddess.

"My Goddess..." I whispered before wrapping my arm around her, caressing her cheek and putting myself as close to her a physically possible.

"Goodnight my love..." I swore I heard in Zoey's voice before I slipped into a restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

*Goddess123?* ~*Zoey*~

I

felt him stir in my sleep... Well pretend sleep. Honestly, I couldn't sleep. Not when my warrior is plagued so with restlessness. I squinted my eyes so even if he was looking my way, he wouldn't notice that I was awake. My vision went straight to his eyes, the beautiful brown tint that engulfed and astounded me whenever I saw them. He was staring at me, adoringly, my hand twitched at my side, wanting to hold him- but I denied them their wish, and closed my eyes.

"My Goddess," he whispered to me, every ounce of his voice filled with love. I couldn't resist this time, my eyes opened slightly again. His expression literally took my breath away. How did I ever end up with him? He was utter perfection. I've messed up a lot, I know. But I will absolutely never hurt Stark. Ever. I love him. Absolutely, never ending love. I would never make the mistakes that I made with Erik and Heath. I've learned, Stark is way too important for me to get infatuated with someone else, my heart would break with his.

"Goodnight, my love..." I whispered, careful not to disturb him, any sleep that he got was precious. He began to drift, I smiled in response to his rest. I prayed to my Goddess for him to stay that way. "Dear Nyx, please let Stark have sweet dreams, let them be restful, and still. Let them be everything he deserves. Thank you."

"Zoey, you know I don't need good dreams. I already have you." He spoke softly. Scaring me, but at the same time, making my heart swell.

"Holy Goddess, you scared the bullpoopie out of me!"

"Sorry Z, why don't you come here. Please, I'll feel a lot better."I moved into his arms. Enjoying the way that his body fits perfectly around mine. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, holding me tight. I inhaled his yummy scent. He was delicious, all of him."I can practically hear you thinking, I kinda like it." He laughed against me hair.

I pulled away from his grip to stare him in the eyes. "You're not supposed to be listening. It's not like I'm in danger or anything." I acted angry... but secretly I enjoyed it... there were no secrets between us, we knew everything, that made our relationship stronger.

"You got that right, you'll never be in danger with me." He growled playfully in my ear. Nipping at my earlobe... something he knew I enjoyed very much.

"Ha, I think I will be if you don't calm down." I giggled, but I was a little pained... since that one time where it seemed like he surrendered to darkness again. And that scared me- if he did turn. I didn't know if I could save him again. He was saved first by becoming my oath bound warrior. He's already my Guardian- so what else is there? I've only been a high priestess for like two months. I have absolutely no idea about this magick stuff.

"Hey, what's going on?" I didn't notice that he stopped kissing a hot trail down the side of my face. He was looking up at me, with curious, warrior eyes. He was willing to do anything for me. Anything.

I took a deep breath. "I'm worried..." I said. Cutting myself off, so I had a little more time to think about exactly what I was going to say.

"About..." still looking as much curious as before.

"You," His expression changed at that. He looked a little hurt. I knew after this, he would keep thinking I didn't trust him. But I totally did, it was just a constant tick that wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I proved that it wasn't anything to be worried about, but it was still there... consistently. "After last night... I can't help but thinking, darkness can still affect you, and I know you will resist with everything you have, and I have complete faith in you..."

Stark's expression got worse. It looked like I just crushed everything he stood for, which I probably actually did. "But..." he whispered. Playing with his hands. I couldn't help but feeling horribly bad for what I just said.

I lifted his chin up so he could meet my gaze. He did, but I could tell he didn't want to. He was disappointed beyond belief, "But nothing. I love you, James Stark. I love all of you, everything. The good and the bad... and even the cocky."

He smiled a little bit. But nothing near what it should be. "Zoey, I get it. I've already messed up, and because of that you lost Heath, and that's someone I can never replace. Even though if I could go back in time, I would replace him with me. I will never be able to change what you had with him. And your heart will always have a hole there. And it's completely my fault. I'm really sorry." When he was done his head fell in his hands, as if he didn't have the strength to hold it up any more.

"Alright. Stop with the blame game." he tried to interrupt me though, I didn't let that happen. As soon as he opened his mouth, I closed it with a light, gentle kiss. "You didn't kill Heath, it's not your fault, blame Kalona, he's the one that snapped Heath's neck. You got mad, you needed to be alone. Which is something I understand. I mean, being my warrior can't be easy. And now, you took on the Guardian business, which cannot make it any easier. I don't blame you at all, don't you understand that? I love you. And if you killed Heath, I would never be able to look at you again. Which clearly, I can do. I absolutely trust you with everything I have."

He looked up at me with sad eyes. They were going to go away, and I don't care what I have to do to make that happen. He just kept shaking he's head, trying to deny everything that I just said, not letting it stick and have time to process. "Even if you keep saying it. I'll never be able to believe it."

"What if I prove it to you?" I questioned as soon as I got an idea.

He cocked his eyebrows up curiously. His mouth curved up as well. Showing me the smile that I loved so well. "What did you have in mind?"

"Guess." I whispered as I brought his lips to mine. His tongue explored my mouth questioning, which my answer to was definitely a yes! He tasted so darn good. My hand's went to he's shaggy hair, pulling him closer to me, even though it was physically impossible. His hand went under my shirt. He automatically stopped moving, and locked me out again. "Ugh!" I let out a moan of disappointment.

"Sorry." He smirked, "I'm scared I'm going to hurt you." He admitted, his smile gone.

"You won't. I'm a big girl, you're just going to have to remember, that when I say stop, to listen. And don't get all horny monkey on me."

"I can handle that." and he rolled over so I was on top of him. He lifted my shirt over my head, and we both removed the other's sweat pants. Stark and I reconnected... like nothing before. There has just been so much going on... everything was spiraling under our control, we couldn't stop it. It took away from our time together, something I missed dearly. His teeth grazed the crook of my neck where my shoulder and neck meet. I responded by biting down on his neck first. His blood filled me, as did his strength and pleasure. I let out a feral moan, he took that as an okay, and bit down. Now it was him that let out a moan. As he drank my blood and I drank his, everything we felt was increased ten fold. My nerve endings were on fire, and I never wanted it to end.

I licked his wound sealing it, and stopping the blood flow. But he was still attached to my neck, grinding all up on me, when he did this, a familiar cold heat penetrated me to the bone. I started getting dizzy. "Okay Stark, that's enough..." I said between pants, my voice started to get weaker, but the pleasure kept my body spasming. "Stark..." my voice came out in a whisper. The last thing I saw was his worried eyes after closing my wound, before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please continue reading!**

**Please review so I know if I should continue writing!**

**And if you're a Twilight Fan, check out my other fanfiction for the Twilight books series called Midnight Mist!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Love, Kelly hearts Stark**


	3. Chapter 3

**well, after the long wait, here's chapter 3! enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3-**

**Aurox**

There he was, sitting on a balcony overseeing the entire city of Tulsa, Oklahoma. He remembers nothing of his past life. Only blackness. Suddenly he was being forced into this new place. He stood up seeing light and color for the first time. Astounding by the view that surrounded him. Then her voice chimed, breaking him from his reverie, the most beautiful- we only- thing he's heard in his existence. "Kneel to me, and I will give you your name." Aurox searched for the creator of these words. Anything with a voice like hers must be a marvelous creation.

Standing near the edge of the balcony was a gorgeous women. With deep green almond shaped eyes that pierced his soul. Her mahogany red hair flowed down her of naked shoulders. Her supple breasts only covered by a thin sheet of black fabric, that gracefully continued down to the floor. However, he long perfect legs were revealed by the long slit that had been cut in the material from her hip to the floor. Wanting to please the phenomenal creature I abided to her wishes. I walked up to her, and set my right knee on the floor. A seductive smile appeared on her face, as I obeyed her. "I shall call you Aurox, after the ancient bulls of old." My name sounded as perfect as the person who said it.

"Yes, mistress. I am Aurox." I automatically replied to her.

Then, as if I was hilarious, she started laughing. A musical laugh that filled and astounded me. All of a sudden my mistress walked out of site, into the penthouse. My eyes followed her being, as her swaying hips- as if she were dancing to her own soundtrack. The moon glowed off her glorious body, like it just wanted to be close to her.

Soon her presence was gone, and I had no idea what to do. Why was I called here?

**Stevie Rae**

I was very tired- the sun had been up for 3 hours and 51 minutes- but in no way could I sleep. All I could do was stair at the midnight black raven that sat, retuning my gaze, on the head board of my bed.

_Rephaim_, I thought, my imprintee, my mate, I love him more than white bread.. The goddess- gifted raven mocker, that turned against his immortal father to protect me. I could never thank Nyx enough for giving him a human form. Rephaim didn't need to be attractive, or even human for me to love him. I mean, I fell for him when he was still a Raven Mocker. But, because of what he was, so many things were impossible. Like the collision of soft flesh. Or a warm hugs. Or even a kiss. Not that I didn't appreciate Rephaim, he was a wonderful person, once he turned from Darkness, and saved me. Even as good as he was, it was still weird not to even be able to kiss him.

But, that was all changed. Yes, I did wish that our Goddess didn't make him a complete raven during the day, but it's part of who he is. Suddenly got very worried. What if he doesn't change back? Would I be stuck with a raven boyfriend forever? I needed to see Zoey.

I quickly pushed aside the covers, and got up from the warm comfort of my bed… even though cold didn't bug me. I still loved the comfy bedding. Rephaim crowed and looked at me, questioning. "I'm visiting Z, I'll be back a little later." I didn't know if he could hear me, this is his first night, so it's kinda an experiment. I'm thinkin' so, cause he didn't follow me.

I quickly explored the maze of the tunnels that lead to Zoey, and Stark's room. Goddess, I hope they're asleep, cause boy, they are always all over each other, like pigs in a mud bath.

Once I reached the purple zebra sheet that represented their room I sneaked a peek to see if they were, occupied. Nope. They were sleeping, thank Goddess. I kinda feel bad wakin' Z up, and all. After all she's been through, the girl needs her sleep. After all she's been through, but I do need my BFF, she'll understand.

I quietly tip toed to where she was sleeping, "Z, wake up. I need to talk to you real bad." I shook her gently.

"mm, Stark, wait til morning."

I moved my mouth right next to Zoey's ear, "I did not need to hear that."

Zoey sat straight up. I'm surprised that Stark didn't topple on the floor. As close as he was holding her. Like clinging onto her as if she were one of those life preserver things on boats.

"Oh! Stevie Rae! You scared the bull poopie outta me!"

"Sorry Z! I really need to talk to you." I realized I may have talked a little loud, as Stark started to stir next to Zoey.

"Hey, everything alright? You seem scared." He asked Zoey, staring her down, making sure there was absolutely no threat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Stevie Rae just scared me a little." She snuggled into his bare fit chest. Stark was really cute. He had that adorable bed head thing goin' on, with his sandy hair sticking up in every direction. But, he was definitely meant for Zoey, no doubt, they were so cute together. Like two peas in a pod.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just super worried. What if he doesn't change back?" knew I didn't have to say his name. Who else would I possibly mean?

"Stevie Rae, don't doubt Nyx, she said he would be human while the moon is up, and he will. He chose the path of the Goddess, and he was rewarded. Trust me, she wouldn't go back on her word. Just have some faith."

I plopped down on the deep purple moon chair beside the bed, and let out a deep sigh that let out all of my frustrations. "I know, I know. I do believe in Nyx. I'm just worried, ya know? Wouldn't you do the same thing? If it were Stark? If you were in my shoes?"

Zoey turned to look at Stark. They were just staring at one another. Portraying all the love they share. They sat there forever, just staring. It was kinda getting' awkward… "Well, I'm gonna go y'all. I don't wanna be sleepy when Rephaim changes. See ya." And just like that I left. Not waiting for the "bye" they gave me.

**so, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ah! so, I love reviews! So please do so! Especially what I could improve on! Constructive criticism! I want 7 reviews before I continue! And the next chapter will perhaps have a little Stoey drama! **

**love, KellyheartsStark!**


End file.
